


Beach Blanket Bingo

by Livvy1800



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Assistant Darcy Lewis, Awesome Darcy Lewis, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Oral Sex, Protective Bucky Barnes, Scientist Wrangler Darcy Lewis, Secret Crush, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-06 02:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14631974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livvy1800/pseuds/Livvy1800
Summary: Darcy desperately needs her family to get off her back about her pathetic love life (or lack thereof) during an upcoming vacation week at their beach house, so she comes up with a wonderful terrible idea.Enter one James Buchanan Barnes.(Sequel to The Delivery Boy)





	1. Well, This Is Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WORK IS ON INDEFINITE HIATUS.

Darcy stood outside Bucky’s door with sweaty hands. Why was she so nervous? They were friends. They were _great_ friends. But maybe this idea was crazy. It’d sounded better in the midst of frustrated panic earlier that morning, after opening her mom’s email. God knew she loved Sarah Lewis, but sometimes that woman drove her up a wall.

Wasn’t it enough that her daughter was a successful young professional, working and living alongside people who regularly saved the world? She made good money, rubbed elbows with renowned scientists and superheroes, and had a luxury apartment in the upstate Avengers facility that was almost half the size of her parents entire house.

Why was it so important for Darcy to be dating? To be in a serious relationship?

Her mother was definitely gunning for a husband, but she would be satisfied at this point if Darcy showed up to the family Fourth of July beach week with a boyfriend. Not to mention all her nosy relatives, so happy with their spouses and children that they just couldn’t fathom she was too busy to get involved with someone. It was hard to find a guy who understood her responsibilities and long hours, who also wasn’t a total dick.

Which brought her back to her current dilemma.

She’d come up with the half-baked idea that Bucky might just take pity on her and pretend to be her boyfriend for the week. They’d become friends after visiting the Howling Commandos exhibit a few months back. They hit if off right away, and since then had spent several days a week taking the train in (no Tony, they didn’t want to borrow a limo) to museums or events around the city whenever Bucky was in town. Sometimes they’d just hang at the facility, though, watching movies or TV shows Darcy deemed necessary to his twenty-first century education. So when her mother had sent the email that reminded Darcy of the family get-together in a week, as if she could forget, and asking her yet again if she’d finally be bringing a plus one, Darcy had a mental break with reality. She could _feel_ the waves of judgement and disappointment just emanating from the computer. It was so unfair. No one ever pestered her brother Brandon about his love life.

But this was nuts. She couldn’t put Bucky in this position. She’d have to pull up her big girl panties and deal with it. Before she could walk away from the door, however, he opened it.

“Lewis.” The super soldier quirked an eyebrow at her, leaning on the door frame and crossing his arms over his chest. Darcy was slightly distracted for a moment by the way the muscles flexed and bulged under his too tight t-shirt. He must be raiding Steve’s closet again. “I could hear you thinking through the door so hard, the walls were practically vibrating.”

Clearing her throat, she met his amused blue eyes. “I was just going to ask you… something. But it’s nothing, I got it, I’m, uh, good.”

Now he grinned. “You suck at lying, doll. Spit it out. It’s pretty obvious you’re all worked up about whatever it is.”

“Crap,” muttered Darcy. He knew her too well. Gah. Here goes nothing. “So next week my family is getting together at my parents beach house in Maryland for the Fourth like we have every year since forever and I’m expected to be there but I don’t have a boyfriend or fiance or husband yet _again_ and my mom has been up my ass about it and I thought maybe you could come with me and pretend but never mind because it’s a ridiculous idea.” She ran out of breath, face ablaze with embarrassment. Bucky just stared at her for one long moment, brow furrowed as he tried to work out her jumbled words, then his face cleared.

“Sure, I’ll do it.”

“You’ll… do it?”

“Yeah.” He straightened from his slouch against the door frame. “It’s no big deal. I’ve got some time that Steve’s been pestering me to take and it’ll be just like going undercover. No sweat.”

“Plus,” he added with a sly grin. “I can’t leave a dame hanging out to dry like that.”

Darcy rolled her eyes. “That’s perfect, lay the forties charm on thick and my family will adore you. But not too thick. I don’t want them to be crushed when we ‘break up’.” Suddenly she was filled with warmth for the man. He didn’t have to volunteer his precious vacation time to navigate messy family dynamics and drama, but he was doing it anyway. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his waist, squeezing hard. “You’re the best, Bucky bear.”

His hands hovered above her back for a moment, like he wasn’t sure what to do with them, then he gingerly returned her hug. “Yeah, okay. Uh. Send me a list of what I need to bring for this thing.” He pulled back a little, forehead suddenly wrinkled in concern. “Is the arm gonna be a problem? Because I can ask Tony to make me one of those skins he makes Natasha for missions.”

“No, it’ll be fine,” Darcy said, hoping it was the truth. “They already know we’re friends, they’ve seen the gossip columns. They’ll just think the crap the newspapers have been printing is true, even though I’ve tried to set them straight. Half of them probably thought I was lying anyway.”

“Well, okay then.” He awkwardly patted her on the back, then stepped away. “Get me that list, I’m pretty sure I don’t have the right clothes for a week at the beach. Unless flannel shirts and combat boots are standard wear.”

“Oh my God, I’d love to see their faces if you showed up in that.” Darcy snickered. At least she was going to have fun next week, more than she’d thought. For once she’d wouldn’t be dodging questions all week about the lack of a love life. “I’ll email that over this afternoon. We leave bright and early on Saturday morning, I’ll get FRIDAY to book you a ticket with me. We’re going first class, by the way, since Tony said he’d treat me, seeing as this is the first time I’ve had off since _last_ July.”

Bucky threw her a lazy salute and retreated into his apartment. Feeling much lighter, Darcy headed for the elevators. He was such a good friend. She’d made exactly the right choice when she’d invited him in for bagels three months ago, then to the exhibit with her. She’d have to thank Brandon when she saw him for putting the super soldier into her path to begin with. He’d given her an extra gift that day without even knowing.


	2. Down By The Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy and Bucky arrive at her family's beach house.

Day One

Somewhere over Connecticut

1000 feet in the air

 

 

“That looks disgusting,” Bucky commented, giving Darcy’s top shelf Bloody Mary a skeptical look. “I’m not gonna judge you for drinking at 9:30 in the morning, but I am gonna judge you for drinking tomato juice.”

“First, literally no one asked you, bub,” Darcy replied, holding one finger up. She took a big slurp, enjoying the look of disgust on his face. “And two, it’s delicious. You should try one before just writing it off.”

“No thanks. I’ve eaten and drank a lot of questionable shit in my life, but tomato juice ain’t going to be one of them.” He stretched in his seat, white tee shirt riding above the waist of his jeans a couple inches, exposing a firm, muscled belly. “This isn't the Quinjet, but it’s not too bad. The flight attendant gave me extra pretzels.” Expression smug, he waved the little bags at her.

“Only because you looked at her with that face.”

“What face?”

“The one you walk around with.”

“Aw, Lewis, do you think I’m pretty?”

“I’m not blind, yes, obviously.” He grinned at her, so Darcy took the opportunity to snag one of his extra bags of pretzels. Ignoring his noise of protest, she ripped into it and popped a couple in her mouth. “Your roguish good looks will be working in my favor this week, though, so I can’t begrudge you a flirtation with the flight attendant. I _do_ think you could have gotten a free drink out of her if you’d tried just a little harder. Flying makes me thirsty and it’s the least you can do for making me suffer through all the fluttering eyelashes.”

“I’ll make more of an effort next time,” he said dryly, rolling his eyes and pulling a book out of his backpack.

“See that you do.” She decided a nap was in order and leaned her seat back a little. They wouldn’t land at BWI for another hour and she trusted him to wake her when they began the descent. With a sigh, she rested her head against the window and closed her eyes. Some time later she awoke to Bucky shaking her arm, one cheek pressed against his shoulder. Raising her head, she blinked at him, brain still cobwebby from her nap. With a slight flush of embarrassment, she brushed at the spot of drool on his shirt.

“Oh geez, that’s super gross. Why didn’t you just push me off?”

He caught her hand, which she realized had basically just petting his muscled man-boob. “It’s not a big deal. I’ve gotten worse on my shirt.”

Straightening, she casually extracted her hand from his firm grip and ran it over her hair, smoothing down the curls that had gotten mussed while sleeping. “So, I don’t know who’s picking us up. My mom wasn’t real clear on that. Probably my dad. Sorry about running you through the gauntlet so soon.” The plane touched down, jostling them, bumping their shoulders together. “Ouch, dang.” She rubbed at the spot that had banged into his metal arm.

“Sorry.” He seemed to shrink in on himself, expression shutting down as he leaned towards the window. Crap. She knew Bucky still had issues with his arm, still thought it was more dangerous than helpful, even though he had to keep it for work. But she didn’t mean to make him feel even worse about it. Deliberately she slid her arm through his, tugging it closer to her side as the plane rolled to a stop. She smiled when he shot her a look of surprise.

“Bruises heal, Bucko, I’m not that worried. It’s not like you did it on purpose.”

“Yeah, that's the problem,” he muttered, extracting his arm from hers and moving past her to pull her carry-on bag from the overhead compartment. Frowning, Darcy shuffled down the aisle after him. But by the time they’d made it to the baggage area, he seemed to make an effort to throw off his black mood. Gently nudging her aside, he scooped up their luggage, and nodded that she lead the way, his shoulders relaxed again. After making him stop at the little Starbucks kiosk, they headed towards the entryway of the airport, Darcy scanning the crowd of people streaming in and out of the exit. She caught a glimpse of a baseball hat pulled over messy dark curls and shrieked, shoving her latte into Bucky’s free hand. Running across the lobby, she jumped into her brother’s arms, nearly knocking him over. With him living in Seattle and her in New York, it had been six months since she'd last seen him. Brandon laughed, squeezing her tight as he lifted her off the ground. He dropped her back on her feet, giving her hair a ruffle as she drew back.

“Mom said you were coming in on Tuesday!”

“The team finished our project early, so I caught a flight out this morning. I actually haven’t even been to the house yet, my rental car is in the parking garage with all my stuff in it. You look good, kid.” He looked past Darcy to where Bucky stood, awkwardly balancing their luggage and her latte. She jogged back to relieve him of her drink, her brother on her heels.

Bucky stuck out his flesh hand, the other gripping the bags tightly. “I’m Bucky. Thanks for picking us up.”

“I know who you are,” Brandon said easily, shaking his hand. “Barnes, right? Super soldier, newly minted member of the Avengers… and dating my baby sister.”

“Seems like.” Bucky straightened, somehow looking even bigger and broader than he had a moment ago. Darcy rolled her eyes. Male posturing. A thing she could definitely live without. He and Brandon just stared at each other for another second, then her brother shrugged and turned toward the exit.

“C’mon, I’m starving and I heard a rumor that Aunt Rose was making pies today. I’m confident I can sneak one out from under her nose if you run distraction.”

“One of these days she’s going to figure out who's been stealing her pies all these years and then you’re going to be sorry.”

“Whatever. That’s a problem for Future Brandon.”

The ride to the beach house was uneventful, both men unbending enough to make small talk and bond over hating the L.A. Dodgers. Darcy watched the scenery pass, tall buildings and city street giving way to large trees and gently rolling hills. Eventually the wind began to smell like brine, glimpses of the glinting, dark blue Atlantic ocean visible beyond tall, waving grass and sand dunes. The shore was dotted with houses, some humble and some sprawling, and after a few miles, they turned off onto a winding driveway. Bucky was quiet, just looking out at the scenery, his hair tugged loose from its low ponytail by the steady ocean breeze blowing in the car windows. They turned one last corner and the driveway opened into a large parking area, already half filled with several cars.

The house was on the larger side, with a grey shingled roof, the rest of it covered in faded blue wood shingles, the black shutters standing out against the muted colors. Each end of the house boosted an enormous stone chimney stack, and a wide, white porch wrapped around the entire building, wood steps leading up to a bright red front door. A boardwalk leading over the dunes to the beach was visible, the roar of the waves and screech of the seagulls muted but audible. God, she’d missed this place more than she’d thought. Whole summers had been spent here, playing with kids they met on the beach or in the local day camp, swimming in the ocean, and tanning on the beach until they all turned a nice golden brown.

Brandon got out of the Jeep, still talking about his plan to steal a pie, but Darcy was watching Bucky instead. He hadn’t said a word since her brother had parked the car, silently pulling the bags from the trunk, his face expressionless, shoulders tight again. She’d been so wrapped up in her own problems that it had never occurred to her how many things about a week-long vacation with the family of girl he’d only been buddies with for a few months, while pretending to be her boyfriend, were designed to stress the _shit_ out of him. Especially because she’d maybe neglected to mention her parents had money, with a capital M. Not Tony’s kind of money, but enough that Darcy was able to afford not being paid by Jane for several years while interning with her. She hadn’t said anything because, well, sometimes it changed things. How people viewed her. She wasn’t complaining about growing up wealthy, that would make her an asshat. She knew how lucky she was. But it made navigating personal relationships tricky sometimes.

Stepping close to Bucky, Darcy looped her arm through his and smiled up at him. “C’mon, big guy. Once more into the breach and all that.”

He glanced down at her, gaze softening. “Yeah. Okay, let’s do this.”

“There’s the Bucky I know and… like,” she finished hastily, hoping he hadn’t noticed the way her tongue had tripped over the words, face going hot. For some reason saying “and love” just felt weird. Really weird. She tugged him up the front steps, letting go of his arm to shove open the door Brandon had left cracked. “Moooooom! I’m home and I brought a present!”

“Darcy, Jesus Christ, I’m not a cake or somethin',” Bucky muttered behind her, dropping the luggage in the entryway. His cheeks were pink when he looked up, it was adorable.

She patted the side of his face, her hand tingling when the soft scruff along his jaw scraped her palm. “No, you’re a sweet, murder cupcake with an excellent tuchus and the ability to move furniture with one hand. My mom’s going to _love_ you.”

“Who am I going to love?”

Darcy whirled around as her mom as she came down the hallway. “ _Him_.” She jerked her thumb over her shoulder, then stepped into her mom’s open arms, returning the tight hug. Drawing back, Darcy looped an arm around her mom’s waist so they could both regard Bucky with the same tilted heads and considering looks. “This is Bucky Barnes. My boyfriend. Buck, this is my mom, obviously, Sarah.”

“Sarah,” he murmured, a small smile playing on his lips. “I once knew an extraordinary woman who shared your name. Ma'am."

He extended his hand to shake hers, but Darcy's mom ignored it and stepped in to give him the same firm hug she’d given her daughter. “I'm very pleased to finally to meet you.” He met Darcy’s eyes with raised eyebrows, his tentative hug just as awkward as the one he and Darcy had shared outside his door. Hmm. They were going to have to work on that.

Sarah stepped back, waving for them to follow as she headed down the hall. As they stepped into the large open kitchen, she spoke again. “I’ll admit, I was a little thrown when we saw _in the papers, Darcy Ann_ , that you two were spending time together. She’s my baby girl and I find out she’s dating a super soldier from the 1940s who was also an assassin for the last 70 years and claims Captain America as his closest friend.” She speared him with a look. Darcy opened her mouth to defend Bucky, and also, hello, she was a full grown adult _maybe_ they could all stop seeing her as the baby of the family, but paused as her mother held up one hand. “For Darcy, I’m willing to give you a chance. I’ll admit I have my reservations, although I’d have to be blind not to see how happy she looks in the pictures with you in those gossip magazines.”

Wait. What. She wasn’t… she didn’t… Darcy squinted out the windows that looked towards the sea, trying to sink through the floor into the center of the earth where she could disappear forever. Bucky had gone a little pale during her mom's speech, but held his ground, chin up. Darcy was so proud of him, she thought her chest was going to burst. He’d come a long way from the surly man who used to hide behind his hair and hermit all day in his apartment.

“I appreciate that, Mrs. Lewis,” he said, his voice low and gravelly. “I care for your daughter very much.”

The ring of sincerity in his tone gave Darcy a warm glow. What a champ. Okay, time to break this up before it got any more weird, like her dad bursting into the room demanding to know Bucky’s intentions or something. And she’d thought having a boyfriend this week would be _easier_.

“Mom, which rooms are we staying in?”

“Room,” her mother said, turning to pull salad ingredients from the refrigerator. “Turns out Uncle Jim has his kids for the week, so we needed the extra guest room. You'll both be in the Gable."

“What, they can’t sleep on the pull-out couch in the den?”

“Your cousin Matt and his boyfriend are staying there.”

Okay, okay, this was bad. Not _terrible_ , just… not ideal. Sharing a bed with Bucky, her in little sleep shorts and him in… whatever he wore to bed (Dear God, she hoped he wore pjs. Or maybe not.), smushed together in her double bed… Darcy ignored the frisson of heat in the pit of her stomach and turned to the man in question. “Are you cool with this?”

He sent her a warning look behind her mom’s back. “Why wouldn’t I be? _Babe_.”

“Ha. Okay. Yeah, so we’ll just--” Darcy gestured to the back stairs, but her mom’s phone was ringing and she didn’t notice them leave. After retrieving their luggage, Bucky followed her up to the second level, then down the hall and around the corner to what they all just affectionately called the Gable. She loved this room. It was rounded, most of the wall facing the ocean just a series of windows. Her bed sat across from them, so every morning she woke up to crashing waves and fluffy white clouds dancing on the horizon. She closed the door quietly after Bucky stepped into the room, putting down the bags. She watched as he crossed to the windows, looking out at the dunes and water.

“Sorry about that.” She nibbled on her lip, sitting on the edge of her bed. He turned to look at her, brow furrowed.

“Don’t be. I understand why your family wouldn’t love the idea that we’re supposedly dating. I knew coming in there was a possibility it would be like this,” he said. “But at least she’s trying to keep an open mind. I think that says a lot.”

Darcy picked at the bedspread, an old quilt she’d had since she was a girl. “Yeah, I guess.”

“Hey.” He sat down on the bed next to her, lifting her chin with one metal finger. His blue eyes were soft as he looked at her. “She just wants you to be happy. It’s a nice thing, even if sometimes the method is annoying. My mom used to do the same thing.”

His laugh was equal parts fond and sad. Darcy leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He rested his chin on her hair and hugged her back. It was a good one, firm, with no hesitation. They were getting there. She was suddenly determined to experience a no-holds-barred, exuberant Bucky Barnes hug by the end of the week. Helping him remember how nice friend to friend hugs felt was the least she could do in thanks for his part in her crazy plan.

All of a sudden she sat up, sniffing the air. “Hey, do you smell pie?”

He grinned, letting her pull him up and towards the door. “I guess it’s time to go save your brother from himself?”

“Yup,” she replied, grinning back. “And I want at least half that pie in payment.”


	3. I Want to Hold Your Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky tries to find his footing and not lose his head.

Day Two

The Maryland Shore

The Lewis Family Beach House (aka The Seahaven)

 

Bucky watched from the back veranda as Darcy spiked a volleyball over the net, slamming into her cousin, who’d tried to block it on the other side. They both fell backwards, laughing and cursing each other. He just shook his head and saluted her with his beer when she tried to wave him into the game for the second time, not moving from the deck chair he was sprawled in. When the group of grown cousins had decided to play earlier, she’d tried to talk him into it, but he’d declined. It was sure to kill the mood when he popped the ball with his super strength. Or knocked someone out.

Glancing over, Bucky straightened as Darcy’s father lowered himself into the chair next to him. The head of the Lewis clan had given him a long onceover when they’d met the night before, extending his hand for a firm, steady shake. He didn’t seem to have much to say to Bucky, but every once in a while he caught the older man watching him with a considering light in his eyes. It was slightly unnerving, even for a former world class assassin. It was the look of a man who was deciding if he measured up, and Bucky was pretty sure he wasn't going to. Not that her father would be wrong. _If_ this was real and if Bucky _was_ Darcy’s boyfriend, he definitely would not be good enough for her. She deserved better than a guy who came with the sort of past he did.

But since this was gonna be the closest he ever got to the reality of being with her, he’d sure as hell enjoy it while it lasted.

Bucky snuck a look over at her father, but the older man wasn’t paying him any attention, watching the game in progress. After a few moments, though, just as Bucky started to relax again, he spoke. “Remind me what it is you do for the Avengers, James.”

Beer bottle frozen halfway to his mouth, Bucky’s eyes darted to his face, unable to read the tone of his voice. “Consulting. And, uh, I'm an engagement specialist.”

“Engagement specialist,” Tom Lewis echoed drily. “What exactly does that entail?”

“Well." Bucky scratched the scruff on his jaw. "When something too big and bad for government law enforcement to handle pops up, I help the team put it down again. Darcy told me that you and Mrs. Lewis are aware of my… my past, and particular skill set. The Avengers find it useful.”

The older man looked over at Bucky, eyes slightly narrowed as he studied him. “You help the team. As a consultant. Not as a team member?”

Bucky’s brow furrowed. Her father seemed to have skipped right over the matter of his bloody past, being HYDRA's lethal lap dog for seventy years, and landed on the minor fact that Bucky hadn’t signed on to the team. Steve had been battling him on that for months, insisting him belonged with them on every level. But he wasn’t ready for that. Maybe one day. Or maybe not.

“No. I value my independence. I’m not so great with orders anymore,” he murmured, then finished off his beer in one long swallow as the other man hummed noncommittally.

“But you make a good living?”

Holy shit, her father wanted to make sure Bucky wasn’t looking for an easy ride with Darcy, he realized. A flash of anger swept through him. How many assholes with that idea in mind had Darcy dated, that her father was wary of anyone she brought home? On one hand, he felt better knowing that it wasn’t personal, it wasn’t about what he’d done or what he did now, like the concerns her mother had. On the other hand it pissed him off that the man would even have to consider that a possible issue. Bucky looked over at where Darcy had one of her younger cousins in a headlock in retaliation for losing to the teen, giggling manically as she dragged him down into the sand. Her curls were swept up on her head in a messy bun, leaving the soft, pale skin of her neck and shoulders bare, the tiny tank top and shorts she wore doing amazing things for her already gorgeous curves, her ocean blue eyes alive with laughter. It was a damn shame any man would look at a  woman like that and only see dollar signs.

Especially if he spent more than three minutes in her company. Looks aside, Darcy was hands down one of the funniest, kindest, most clever women he’d ever had the pleasure to know. He was still amazed she considered him a friend, close enough to ask him to spend the week pretending to be her boyfriend. He wasn’t about to do anything stupid to jeopardize that.

Turning his attention back to Tom, Bucky nodded. “I make a very good living. The Avengers only pay for my services by the mission, but they pay well.” He chose his next words with care. “I want you to know, Darcy never mentioned she came from money and I never asked. I didn’t, and would never, run a background check on her. She’s Thor and Jane’s friend, and that was good enough for me when we met. I’m not lookin’ to take advantage of a situation here. Any man who looks at your daughter and sees a paycheck is blind as hell, sir, and I’m a sniper. My vision is just fine.”

“Good to know. I hope you understand my concerns, even if I think Darcy would tell me I’m overstepping my bounds just for asking. She might be right, but it's hard to shake the habit.” For the first time since they’d met the night before, the other man smiled at him. He stood, clapping a hand on Bucky’s shoulder. “Now I better get in that kitchen and help with lunch before Sarah comes looking for me. God knows I don’t want that sort of trouble.”

Later, after the lunch Tom had loudly insisted he’d been instrumental in creating as his wife rolled her eyes in the background, Bucky grabbed Darcy’s hand and guided her off the porch toward the dunes. Speculative looks followed them as they climbed the hills of sand. Bucky blew out a long breath as Darcy’s family disappeared from sight. She glanced over at him, expression amused.

“You okay, Barnes? Not recovered yet from the little ones climbing you like a jungle gym earlier?”

That had been a revelation, realizing the kids didn't give a flying fuck who he was or how he got his silver arm, only that he could lift several of them from it as they dangled and shrieked.

The humor dropped from her face as a thought occurred to her. “Everyone’s behaving, right? Because I know Uncle Jack can be--”

“No, no, everything's fine,” he hastened to tell her, tugging her farther down the beach, then reluctantly letting go of her hand. Almost immediately he missed the warm pressure of her fingers against his palm. But they weren’t pretending right now, out of sight of her family, and holding hands wasn’t something 'just friends' did. “I only want a short breather. ‘M not used to being around that many people all the time.”

Her family wasn’t a crowd, it was a mob. He wasn’t even sure how they fit twenty something adults, teens, and children into the one house, even a house as large as this one. It was always loud. Not that he disliked the constant energy and chatter. It was just… a lot. It’s only the second day, Barnes, he told himself, get a grip.

Darcy seemed to know exactly what he meant, however it came out. She smiled over as him as they walked, unbothered. “Yeah, we can be sort of over the top, I’m not going to lie. Anytime you need a break, let me know. We can steal someone’s car and go into town, or just drive up the coast or whatever.”

“This is nice,” he offered, glancing over at her.

“It _is_ nice.” She looked out at the waves, sunlight glinting off the water, seagulls swooping down to try and grab fish as white clouds drifted overhead. “I never realize how much I miss coming here until I’m back. There’s nothing like the smell of the ocean, nothing.”

“It sure smells better down here than the Long Island Sound, that’s for sure.”

She laughed, then stopped suddenly and toed off her sandals. “The water might smell better but it’s probably just as cold. Doesn’t mean I don’t go in every chance I get, though!” With a grin, she peeled off her tank top to reveal a red bikini. Bucky’s mouth went dry as she dropped her denim shorts, the tiny, high cut bottom half of her suit coming into view. Jesus Christ. He’d thought he’d adjusted pretty well to the vastly different modern fashions of women, but nothing had prepared him for Darcy Lewis in two scraps of cloth the color of the star on his metal arm.

When she pulled the elastic out of her hair and shook the long curls out, then stretched her arms up towards the sun, head tipped back to enjoy the warmth, he nearly groaned. Or maybe he did groan, given the wide eyed look she shot his way before laughing and running into the surf. Bucky debated for a moment before shucking his own shirt and following her. He hadn’t anticipated swimming when he led her down to the beach, but he’d gladly sacrifice a pair of shorts to throw himself into the chill water of the Atlantic Ocean. Next best thing to a cold shower.

He had second thoughts, however, as she flipped onto her back, floating on top of the gentle waves. Every curve was on display, water beads glittering on her pale skin as the sun beat down on them. The cold temperature of the water might have done him more good if it wasn’t making Darcy’s nipples tighten into hard little buds, pressing against the thin material of her bikini top. _Fuck._ Swallowing, Bucky jerked his gaze away, squinting over at the horizon. They bobbed along in comfortable silence like that, Bucky idly treading water as Darcy floated, her eyes closed, soaking in the sun. He’d almost thought she’d fallen asleep until she suddenly flipped back down, shoving her wet hair back with one hand.

“So what were you and my dad talking about earlier?”

Her question caught him off guard. He couldn’t exactly tell her her father was trying to suss out if he was some sort of fortune hunter or whatever. “He just wanted to ask about what I do for the team in a little more detail. I think he probably wanted to make sure  you weren’t in any danger because of me.”

That was a shade of the truth, if one counted the danger of a broken heart.

“Hmm. I guess I can let him slide on that.” She adjusted the bikini strap that kept sliding off one creamy shoulder as she bobbed in the water. If Bucky was secretly rooting for the strap to win their little battle, well then, that was his own private business. She gave it another impatient yank, then looked over at him with the gleam of challenge in her eye. “Wanna race? I have to warn you, I was the town's Little Fish youth champion three years running.”

“I think I can manage to keep up.”

He outswam her by yards, lazily cutting through the water to pass her with a smug grin as she sputtered in fake outrage, trying to outrace him and failing. But she was laughing when she caught up with him, breathing hard.

“You jerk,” she gasped, blinking water out of her eyes. “Let’s get out of the water. I’m hungry.”

“You’re always hungry, sweetheart. I don’t know how you could be, after eating half a stolen pie all by yourself last night.”

“Must be the bracing restorative powers of the seaside air.”

“Uh huh. You keep telling yourself that.”

She stuck her tongue out at him, sending a small wave of water his way. “Yeah, well, I’m hungry specifically for O’Malley’s ice cream. You haven’t really lived, Buckster, until you’ve had their boysenberry ice cream in a house-made waffle cone.”

Swimming backwards toward the shore, she sent him a mischievous grin. “Let’s ditch everyone and go get ice cream for dinner.”

“It’s 3pm.”

“Okay, then let’s get ice cream first, dinner _after_ ,” she said, rolling her eyes as she gathered up her clothes and sandals. “Maybe a movie?”

“Won’t your family be annoyed that we’re duckin’ out on only the second night?”

“Nah, they’ll just think we’re going off to have some private time. If you know what I mean,” she said, waggling her eyebrows at him ridiculously. He laughed at her antics, trying not to think about what that would look like.

Bucky tossed his tee shirt over one shoulder, not bothering to try and put it on over wet skin, and followed her back to the house. They took turns showering. There was a weird moment when he passed her on his way out of the bathroom, wearing only a clean, dry pair of shorts, and the bare skin of Darcy’s arm brushed against his naked chest. She made a funny little squeaking noise and hurried past him, the door slamming before he got more than a peek at her pink cheeks. It gave him pause for a moment. That blush wasn’t the reaction of a woman who purely saw him as her pal. Warmth pooled in his stomach as he ran one hand down his abs thoughtfully.

He still wasn’t gonna go there, but it was kinda nice to think she wasn’t as unaffected by him as he’d thought.

The evening passed pleasantly, any trace of strangeness gone as they wandered the boardwalk in town, eating their cones. Bucky had to admit she was right, it was better than any ice cream he’d ever had before. They opted to hang out at the end of the pier as the sun set instead of going to the movies, however. It was so peaceful, the faint sound of music coming from the restaurants that lined the shore drifting out to them on a cool breeze. Bucky leaned on his elbows, the wooden pilings under the pier creaking as the waves crashed below, and just closed his eyes, breathing in the briny air. Pretending for Darcy’s family aside, he’d needed this. Time away from missions and training, from the Tower, and all the expectations and responsibilities of being Avenger-adjacent. When was the last time he’d felt this relaxed?

Probably 1944.

Bucky reopened his eyes as Darcy put one hand on his shoulder and hopped up on the railing beside him, her back to the ocean. It was a long drop, and he automatically stepped sideways into the space between her knees, placing his hands on her waist to hold her steady. The wind tugged at her hair, unfurling it, the dark curls gilded by the light of the setting sun. His breath caught in his throat.

Goddamn, but she was beautiful. Seemingly oblivious to his struggle not to pull her mouth down to his, Darcy gave the short hair of his beard a tug. “You know, with this thing and the long hair, all you need is a porkpie hat to complete the total hipster look.”

“Are you disrespecting the beard, doll?” he said asked mildly.

“I’m just calling it like I see it, old man. Throw in some suspenders and you could start a riot over in Brooklyn.”

Bucky gave her sides a warning squeeze, narrowing his eyes in mock censure. She giggled, squirming enough that he swung her down onto her feet, wary of the high drop. Feeling reckless, he didn’t move back, however, trapping Darcy against the wooden railing, hands still on her waist.

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” he said, his grin sharp, as he placed a hand on the railing on either side of Darcy’s shoulders. This was dangerous, he knew, looking down at her flushed face and parted lips. Letting himself flirt, pushing the line.

“Is that so?” Her question came out breathless, making his stomach clench. It would be so easy, to just close the distance between them and take her mouth. He considered it for half a second, then squashed the thought without mercy. Nope. Not happening. Now if only he could get his dick on board with that message.

“It’s a fact. See, I used to be a real catch.” He put on a superior air, deliberately breaking the mood. She snorted and ducked under his arm. “Ask Stevie, he’ll tell ya. Actually, on second thought, don’t ask that little punk. He knows too much.”

“Okay, now I’m definitely going to ask Steve.” She danced out of his reach, his attempt to grab her purposefully just a fraction too slow. The smile she threw his way as she snagged his hand and began to tug him back toward the parking lot made something light up inside as she added, “You’re still a catch, James Buchanan Barnes, and don’t you forget it.”

 


	4. Rainy Day, Dream Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quiet rainy morning, cinnamon rolls, and the moment when everything changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter header taken from the Jimi Hendrix song by the same title. It's a funky little song, if you like awesome, electric guitar.

Day Three

The Seafarer

Just Before Dawn

 

Bucky came awake in degrees. Soft pillow under his cheek. Soft sheets pooled at his waist. An armful of soft woman gathered against his chest. The last realization cleared his head of sleep instantly. Inwardly he cursed, inching out from under Darcy’s limp body that was starfished across his, praying none of her hair caught in his arm. Finally he was free, her sleep undisturbed as he slid off the bed. Adjusting the stiff bulge in the front of his boxers, he stalked over to the bathroom. Damn it. Every night he fell asleep a good arm’s length from her and every morning he woke up to her cuddling him like an oversized hot water bottle or somethin’. It was not helping suppress the painfully acute attraction he felt whenever she was in the vicinity. So he did what he’d been doing for the last few days. Sneak out of bed before she woke up and run on the beach until he got a handle on his shit again. Yesterday he ran twelve miles before dawn. It looked like rain this morning, though, so maybe he’d only do ten.

An hour later, Bucky whistled as he jogged up the back steps, mood much improved. He let himself into the quiet house, trying not to drip too much on the carpets as he rubbed himself down with the towel he'd left by the door for his return. Concentrating on the task as he headed for the stairs, he jumped when Darcy suddenly popped her head out of the kitchen doorway.

“Hey Buck-- where did you even hide a knife that big in jogging shorts?” Eyebrows climbing toward her hairline, Darcy came all the way into view, folding her arms as she eyed the weapon he’d produced when she startled him. Bucky tried to calm his fast beating heart. It had been awhile since anyone had gotten the drop on him, it wasn’t a good feeling. Mostly he had a handle on his PTSD, as his S.H.I.E.L.D. mandated therapist had called it, but every once in a while it snuck up on him. He knew it wasn’t that she was especially sneaky (although, she could be, just ask Clint), it was that he’d let his guard down over the last few days, hanging with her family. Maybe a little too far.

“I know it makes you feel better being armed, I’m not asking you forgo it. But dude, if I’d been an early riser kiddo, you’d be in so much shit with my cousin Carly right now.”

“Sorry.” Taking a deep, ragged breath, Bucky sheathed the knife, making it disappear under the back waistband of his shorts. He paused as she made shushing motions towards the two men tangled together and snoring under a comforter on the pull-out couch, then followed her back into the kitchen. Gratefully, he took the cup of coffee she held out and then sat down at the counter. “I’ll be more careful next time. I promise I've usually got a better handle on my reactions.”

“I know you do. I probably should have tried to make a little warning noise, but I was only thinking about not waking the guys. Anyway, I appreciate it, because Carly is kinda a helicopter mom in the best of times. Pulling a knife on one of her kids would give her a coronary.” Darcy flashed a grin at him to let him know it was a joke, easing the tight worry that had knotted in his chest. She went back to the task she’d been working on before he came in, tossing flour all over the counter before pulling a huge bowl bulging with mounds of risen dough out of the refrigerator. Catching his inquisitive look, she explained, “I made this before bed last night while you guys were taking turns cheating each other out of money.”

Bucky smiled at the memory, thinking of the very diminished wad of folded twenties he’d dropped into his shoe before going to sleep. He, Brandon, one of the uncles and his daughter, a twelve year old with Darcy’s curls and smart mouth, had decided to play Texas Hold ‘Em. Emily beat the pants off all three of them, smirking as she gathered up her winnings. Bucky was ninety percent sure she’d hustled them, but he couldn’t exactly call her out on it, now could he?

“What are you making?”

“Cinnamon rolls. The kids love them.”

“ _I_ love them.”

“Well, if you’re nice to me, I might let you have one,” Darcy said archly, slapping a chunk of dough onto the counter surface. She sprinkled a bit more flour on top, then rolled it out.

“Doll, I’m always nice to you.”

Darcy didn’t answer, but he speculated over the hint of pink that stained her cheeks as she cut long strips of dough and sprinkled cinnamon, sugar, and nuts on them. Taking a sip of his coffee, Bucky leaned on his elbows, content just to watch her work. The rain was coming down harder now, pattering against the windows, stealing the usual rosy light of dawn. But he didn’t mind. The kitchen was warm from the oven Darcy had turned on and it was slowly seeping into his chilled, wet clothes, drying them out. He was lulled into a state of relaxation by the drum of rain and her smooth, efficient movements as she transferred the cinnamon streaked twisted dough onto oiled pans, then set them to bake.

Darcy closed the oven door, then straightened, turning to face him as she dusted her hands off. Clearing her throat, she averted her gaze as she began to transfer all the dirty mixing utensils to the sink. “So, I need to talk to you about something and please don’t freak out.”

Bucky set his coffee mug down with a hard click. Was this the part where she told him the pretense wasn’t working and handed him a ticket home? A lump of disappointment settled in his stomach. “Go ahead.”

“Umm. The thing is…” She continued to wash the dishes, focusing her gaze on the soapy water as if it held the secrets of the universe. “I overheard Marta and Rose gossiping last night out on the porch and, well, they think I’m in over my head. Like, if you were really into me you’d be more, I don’t know, more… hands on.” Her cheeks were now vividly pink, scrubbing the poor spoons into oblivion.

Bucky leaned back, uneasy. He hadn't thought of that, it never occurred to him that him being respectful of her boundaries, _seeing as they weren't actually dating_ , might be misconstrued. “It’s not really their business, is it?”

“Like that matters to them,” she said, mouth twisting unhappily. “Ugh. Damned if I do, damned if I don’t. No boyfriend, I’m a spinster loser who’s going to die alone and get eaten by her cats. Bring home the most perfect boyfriend ever and I still lose points because we don’t make out on top of the dining room table.”

The gears in Bucky’s arm whirled, the plates clacking as they ran a diagnostic down to his clenched fist. Probably trying to figure out why his heart rate had spiked at the 'most perfect boyfriend' comment. And Jesus, having his way with Darcy on the dining room table was an image he knew he wasn’t going to get out of his brain any time soon. He relaxed his hand, one digit at a time, and the noise stopped. He blew out a long, slow breath, pushing his own feelings aside to focus on Darcy. She looked so uncomfortable, she still wouldn’t meet his eyes. That bothered him. He didn't ever want her to feel like there was anything they couldn't talk about. “Hey sweetheart. Darcy, honey, look at me.”

Finally she raised her gaze to his, biting her lower lip. “It’s just so humiliating.”

“No--”

“Oh, it is, because now I get to the really terrifying part,” she interrupted, then paused to take the buns out of the oven when the timer dinged. They smelled amazing and looked even better, but Bucky didn’t give a fuck about them right now. He didn’t like seeing her this distressed. Setting the rolls to cool, she turned back, set down the hot gloves, and looked him right in the eye. “I need you to kiss me.”

Wait. What.

If she’d picked up the baking tray and bashed him over the head with it, he couldn’t have been more surprised. “Right now?”

“No!” Darcy ducked her head, eyes darting towards the archway that led to the room her cousin and his boyfriend were still sleeping in. “Sorry. I mean… No, later. When someone from my family is around to spread the good word that Darcy isn’t just pining uselessly after the hot, out of her league, panty-snatching war hero.”

“Okay, wait a sec.” Bucky held up one hand, feeling a headache coming on. “One, you want me to kiss you for show, to convince your family that I actually want you as much as you supposedly want me?”

“Yes. That.”

“Just checking. Two… panty-snatching?”

“Shut up. I read. I know all about the trail of conquests you left across the European front.”

“I don’t know what you read, but there wasn’t a lot of time for romance during the war, Darce.” Bucky rubbed his hand over his mouth to hide his smile.

She folded her arms, raising one eyebrow, the light of amusement he was used to seeing back in her gaze. “I wasn’t talking about _romance_.”

Bucky nearly choked on his coffee, but before he could reply, her cousin Dan and his boyfriend Lamar wandered in, looking sleepy. Dan’s eyes lit up at the sight of Bucky’s mug. “Coffee _and_ cinnamon rolls? Darcy, you goddess, I’ve missed you so much.”

“Hey, how do you know I’m not the one who made the coffee?” Bucky protested, mock offended. He liked her cousin, he had a dry sense of humor that reminded Bucky of Steve sometimes, and was always kind and patient with the kids. How a person treated children, even when they were being pests, said a lot in his book. Kids and animals.

Dan stepped up to the counter, smacked a kiss on his cheek, and stole his cup right out from in front of him. “My hero.” Bucky felt his cheeks flush as Dan winked at his boyfriend, who just laughed, he then sauntered over to lean against the far counter with the mug in hand.

“He stole my coffee.” Bucky sent Lamar an accusing look.

The other man held up his hands. “I’m not getting in the middle of this.”

Darcy snickered as she held out a cup for her cousin’s boyfriend, then slid another one across to Bucky. “Poor baby.”

Bucky just shook his head at her, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips as the other three fell into easy conversation. When more of the family began to trickle in, breaking the quiet of the morning, he retreated to the bedroom he shared with Darcy to shower and dress for the day. He came back down to find the previously planned excursion out to sea for some fishing had been canceled due to the rain, leaving them all at loose ends. The parents with young children were headed out to the aquarium, and the others broke up into smaller groups, leaving for the movies or shopping in town. Bucky was headed down the hall towards the kitchen to ask Darcy what she wanted to do for the day when she came around the corner and smacked into him.

He steadied her with two hands on her waist when she stumbled back a step. Throwing a quick look over her shoulder, eyes wide, she hissed, “Okay, _now_ is good, Bucky.” And yanked him down into a kiss.

Frozen in shock, it took him a moment to process her lips pressing against his, full and soft. Darcy must have taken his hesitation as rejection, she started to draw back, worried eyes searching his. Her aunts’ voices drifted around the corner, they must have been right behind her, which explained the kiss. Removing her hands from where they’d gripped his shirt, Darcy made a small distressed noise and attempted to pull away from his grasp.

Christ, he wanted her. He’d wanted her since the moment they’d met. She’d stood there with bedhead, in a shirt designed to mimic his armor and prosthetic, and invited him in share the breakfast her brother had sent to Bucky’s apartment as a peace offering for trolling him for weeks via long distance. He’d seen her around the Tower before that, but they’d never spoken. It’d only taken a few moments and he’d have followed her anywhere, much less to the shore to pretend to be her boyfriend. Here she was, offering him the chance he never thought he’d get, a chance to hold her in his arms and kiss her, and he was _blowing it_.

In a flash, Bucky reversed them, putting her back to the wall, then grasped her hands in his, sliding them up into place to link together over the curve of his shoulders. Slipping one hand behind her head as her aunts’ voices grew close, he tipped her face towards him and caught her mouth with his, swallowing the gasp that tried to escape her. Dimly aware the two older women had turned the corner and fallen abruptly silent, he nipped at her bottom lip, one hand sliding down to grip her hip as she shivered.

She was so responsive to every little flick of his tongue, every nibble, every gliding touch of his hand, he ached to have her in his bed. Gathering her even closer, closing the gaps between them, he pressed her against the wall with the line of his body. His skin broke out in goosebumps as she finally moved, threading her fingers through his hair to hold him in place as they kissed. Her tongue stroked against his, breasts pressed to his chest, legs falling open just far enough for him to slide one thigh in between them. His hand moved from from her hip to slip under the hem of her shirt, stroking the soft skin of her belly, the curve of her waist.

She whimpered, moving against him restlessly, and it was if someone had throw a bucket of cold water over him. Bucky tore himself away, retreating several feet to brace himself against the opposite wall, muttering a curse. Her aunts were long gone, probably scandalized by the kiss that had gone far past the bounds of appropriate with almost half of Darcy’s family still in residence. To be fair, the first kiss had stunned him. The second one had enthralled him. Shoving his hand through his hair, Bucky glanced over at Darcy, who was standing silent where he’d left her. Her face was flushed, breath still coming quickly. As their eyes met, she slowly raised one trembling hand to a mouth swollen and red from his kisses, and lust tightened in his belly again.

“Darcy--”

She started, as if she hadn’t expected him to speak, and drowned out his next words with her own tumbling ones. “Oh, well, umm, okay… I guess… I should say thank you. Or… whatever.” She broke eye contact and began to edge down the hallway towards the stairs in the most blatantly fake casual way he’d ever seen. “Okay, so. I’m going to go. Go do something. Upstairs. Yeah. I’ll see you... later.”

“Darcy, wait.” Worried at her tight shoulders and wide eyes, he reached one hand out, but she jerked back before he could touch her. Hurt stabbed him in the chest, stealing his breath, as something that almost looked like fear flitted across her face. He dropped his hand, feeling the lines of his face freeze into stone as she hurried up the stairs, not looking back. In his passion, he’d taken more than she’d asked him for, a simple kiss. And now he would pay for that momentary selfishness with the loss of her trust.

Perhaps even the entirety of her friendship.

Bucky turned on his heel, intending to leave the house, find his way into town, and call Steve for a pickup. But he paused with one hand on the knob to the front door. Because that was the easy way. The coward’s way out. Maybe Darcy wasn’t interested in being more than friends, if she had any amount of sense, she wouldn’t be. Maybe she wasn’t even interested in _being_ friends anymore, and he'd just fucked up in exactly the way he'd been afraid of. But the only certainty was that if he walked out that door, he would be the one making the choice to end things between them, however they stood. And besides, he couldn’t abandon her like that, leaving her to try and explain his abrupt departure to her family.

Blowing out a long breath, Bucky squared his shoulders and started up the stairs to the second floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, the next chapter is already half written. I won't make you wait too long for it!


	5. Rolling Like Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy comes up with another wonderful, possibly disastrous idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to write a confession-of-feelings scene but my hand slipped and I wrote this instead.
> 
> (Please be advised the tags have been updated!)

(Still) Day Three

The Seafarer

Fives Minutes After THE KISS

 

 

Darcy leaned against the closed bedroom door and raised her hand to touch her lips again. They tingled where they met the skin of her palm, swollen and sensitive. She had not been prepared for… for that mouth. It wasn’t like she hadn’t initiated the kiss, or literally asked for it. But in no way had she anticipated the instant lust meltdown. Holy crap. Sure, she’d always thought Bucky was hot, of course she had. No one who swung that way could deny the brain melting effect those long-lashed blue eyes and razor sharp cheekbones had. Sleeping next to him the last couple nights, witnessing his half naked strut out of the bathroom every morning after his run, was just flat unfair to her libido, considering how long it had been since she’d last gotten laid.

But Bucky was her _friend_.

Yes, she’d idly wondered what it was like to be one of those many WAAC girls he’d supposedly seduced during his time in Europe. But not in a serious way. She’d definitely never wanted to bang him like a screen door in a hurricane, the way she did right now. It had to be the dry spell that made her accost him in the hallway like that. Judging by the shock on his face when she first kissed him, he clearly hadn’t taken her seriously earlier. But whoo boy, did he kiss her back. And _his hands_. Her cheeks burned with mortification at the memory of how she’d moaned when he slipped his hand under her shirt and touched her bare skin. Could she have been any more obvious she was in desperate need of a good lay? Now how the fuck was she supposed to sleep next to him for the rest of the week without crawling all over him, him in his goddamn boxers and nothing else…?

The way he kissed her, God. It wasn’t ‘Hey, let me do you a favor, pal’, that was a man who wanted. It wasn’t like she hadn’t been desired before, Darcy knew what a man looked like when he was trying to rein in his own lust. Maybe he was suffering a dry spell too. For, like, seventy years. That would account for him practically groping her in the hallway, where anyone could wander by. Not that she was complaining. The exact opposite, actually. She’d been disappointed that he stopped, until she came to her senses again and realized they’d been making out in a common area like a couple horny teenagers. That was excruciatingly embarrassing. Hence her awkward, fumbling exit, in which, after thinking back with a sinking heart to Bucky’s expression as she fled, she might have hurt his feelings.

Darcy was a _terrible_ friend. She had used Bucky to shut her aunts up, probably taking away the choice of his first-kiss-since-1945, and then left him standing bewildered in the hallway with a hard-on. Well, crap. She needed to find him and apologize. Striding over to the door, she yanked it open to find Bucky on the other side, his fist raised to knock. They just stared at each other for a second, then both said “I’m sorry” at the same time. He frowned at her apology, opening his mouth again, but then one of her cousins stepped out of her room farther down the hall. Darcy panicked and yanked him inside, slamming the door and spinning to rest against it. She was in no state to make small chat.

Neither of them spoke for a moment, then Bucky raked one hand through his hair, the movement jerky. “Doll, I’m sorry.”

Darcy blinked. She was the one who was supposed to be making amends. “For what? You did exactly what I asked you to do. Which, by the way, was so inappropriate of me, I don’t know what I was thinking, I’m really sorry.”

“I didn’t do exactly what you asked. You just wanted a kiss and I... I took it too far.” She couldn’t read his expression. It was shuttered in a way she hadn’t seen since before they became friends, and she had a sinking feeling it was because of her. 

Darcy sat on the bed, chewing her lower lip, then resolutely patted the mattress next to her. “Sit down. Seriously, Barnes. This is weird enough without us having some kind of stand-off.” His movements were still wary as he approached her, but she counted it as a win that he didn’t sit clear across the bed.

She touched his knee lightly and he looked up from the floor he’d been studying. “Listen… Maybe this got out of hand because, well, ugh this is so embarrassing… I don’t know about you, but I haven’t had a date or anything,  _if you know what I mean,_ in a long time. I’m betting you haven’t either.”

His mouth twitched into what might have been the beginning of a smile. “Women aren’t exactly lining up these days to date the Winter Soldier,” he said dryly, his gaze dropping back down to look at his metal hand. On impulse, Darcy captured it with her own and threaded her fingers through his. Sucking in a breath, Bucky looked up at her from under his lashes, fingers tightening on her own.

“Okay. I mean, they don't know what they're missing out on, but okay. So, you have a problem and I have a problem, and we’re mature adults. I think, seeing as we already know we’re, uhh, compatible, we can come up with a solution.” Darcy mentally crushed the little voice inside her head that wanting to make an erection joke. Now was not the time. She could tell he was still skittish and didn’t want him to bolt before she presented her probably terrible idea out. Terribly _amazing_. Heart in her throat at her chutzpah, her next words were rushed out by nerves. “I think we should be friends with benefits. Just for the week, just to see how it goes. No commitment and we already like each other, right? So we can be grown up about this. It’s just a pal helping a pal out.”

Bucky’s mouth opened, then shut again as he stared at her. Crap. Did she break him? Cap was going to be so mad if she broke him.

He cleared his throat, the most adorable flush creeping up his neck. “I want to make sure I’m getting this right. This 'friends with benefits' is sleeping together but not starting a relationship. It’s just… no strings attached sex?”

Ugh, the way he said ‘sex’, his voice all deep and rumbly. It was doing it for her. _Everything_ about him was doing it for her right now.

“Yeah,” she replied, trying to be casual, as if she wasn’t two seconds from pushing him back onto the bed. “It’s a thing now.”

“Doll, it’s always been a thing, we just didn't talk about it. Not everyone waited for marriage in the forties, as you were so quick to point out earlier.” He flashed her a sudden grin. His gaze drifted down her body, then back up again, before settling on her mouth. She shivered, remembering how he’d sucked on her bottom lip earlier, then soothed it with his tongue, an indication he definitely knew what to do with _his_ mouth. “Say I take you up on this little proposition. Either of us needs to be able to call it off at any time, no questions asked, no explanations required.”

“Smart. Rules are important. I actually do have one of my own. If we’re sleeping together, we’re not sleeping with anyone else. If either of us wants to end it to be with someone else instead, there’s no drama.” Darcy held out her hand, relieved to find it steady. God, she couldn’t believe he was even considering this. She was either making the best decision of her life or the worst. “What do you say, Buck? Is it a deal?”

A predatory gleam in his eye, he took her hand in his. “I can work with it."

Then he pulled her against him abruptly and covered her mouth with his. Sparks shot through her body as he lowered her down to press her into the mattress. She slid her hands under his tee shirt and ran them up his back as they kissed, enjoying the way he shivered as she lightly scratched her nails down towards the waistband of his pants. He retaliated by propping himself on one elbow to slowly kiss his way down her neck, nipping at the jut of her collarbone. Darcy sucked in a breath and arched against him, then pushed him back a few inches. He lifted his body off her immediately, gaze clouded with wariness. When she grabbed a handful of the hem of his shirt and tried to pull it upwards, it cleared, filling with amusement instead.

He wasted no time in yanking the shirt up and over his head, tossing it to the side, that glorious mouth curling up into a smirk. “Reciprocity, sweetheart.”

“I mean, if I have to.” Words teasing, heart hammering, Darcy drew her shirt up, then quickly unsnapped her bra and threw both of them somewhere past his head. Sitting back on his heels, Bucky stared at her breasts in admiration, cupping them and running his thumbs over the dusky rose nipples. “I think I’m a little bit in love here, doll.”

With a snort, she pulled him back down into a kiss. He followed willingly, but broke away quickly to lower his mouth to her chest, pressing light kisses along the rounded side of one breast. He flicked his tongue against her nipple, drawing a gasp so loud, Darcy clapped one hand over her mouth, silently shaking with laughter. Bucky looked up with a grin, one eyebrow raised in challenge, then grazed the pink bud with his teeth. She yipped, smacking him on the shoulder as he shushed her.

“You keep making noises and someone’s gonna come knocking.” Bucky slid farther down on the bed, kissing her belly. “Can you be quiet for me, sweetheart?”

“I’m not very good at staying quiet.” Darcy sucked in a breath, staring up at the ceiling, trying not to jerk as he drew her yoga pants down just far enough to bite the hollow of her hip. “I definitely cannot be quiet if you’re about to do what I think you’re going to do.”

“Try,” he suggested, pulling her pants and underwear off in one swift move, baring her to his gaze. One leg dropped open to the side, as if of its own volition, and he placed his warm, flesh hand on her inner thigh. “Oh doll, you’re gorgeous like this.”

She was going to die. She was dying. She was already in Heaven, there couldn’t possibly be any other explanation for Bucky Barnes, with his abs and biceps and tumbled, long hair, and pale blue eyes that saw into her soul, to be kneeling between her naked legs and looking at her like she was his last meal on Earth.

Darcy flung an arm over her eyes, breathing hard, as he reached out and trailed one finger down her already slick pussy. “Oh my God.”

“Darcy, look at me. _Darcy._ ” For one long moment she didn’t think she could do it, anticipation, lust, and nerves swirling inside her to create a live wire effect under her skin. Finally Darcy peeked out from behind her arm to find Bucky watching her. If he used that voice, all intense and commanding, she'd probably do anything he asked. By the heat in his eyes, he knew it too. “Keep your eyes on me.”

“Oh my _God_.”

Who knew she had a dominance kink? Or maybe she didn't. Maybe she just wanted him to dominate her. Darcy whimpered at the thought, desire curling inside her.

“Shhh.”

Nerves on fire, her core already aching for his touch, she dropped her arm back against the mattress and pressed her lips together hard, watching Bucky as he lowered himself back down between her thighs. It took effort not to look away as he ran the flat of his tongue up her slit, then sucked on her clit. She bucked up into his mouth without meaning to and he moved his hands from her thighs to her hips to hold her down. With only his mouth, he worked her over until she was sweating, trembling with the need for release, her hands knotted in the sheets.

The sun had finally come out, chasing the rain away. It filled her room with warmth. A patch of golden light fell across Bucky, giving definition to every ridge of muscle, every shining strand of hair, the metal of his arm near blinding as it caught the sun. She couldn’t have looked away from him now for anything. Suddenly, he sucked hard on her clit, shocking her into a loud moan, the heat twisting inside her near unbearable. She felt him smile against her skin.

“Problem, Darce?”

“Yes,” she hissed, trying to tighten her thighs around his head in punishment, like Nat had taught her. But his grip was iron, holding her legs open. “I need to come, you jerk.”

“Impatient.”

“ _Horny!_ ”

He laughed, then lowered his mouth to her and stopped fooling around. It took less than a minute for Darcy to come against his tongue, nearly sobbing out her release. She lay limp, trying to catch her breath as he crawled back up to lie next to her, looking smug. Mustering the strength that had deserted her after that fucking _amazing_ orgasm, she rolled her head to look at Bucky.

“Reciprocity?” She teased him, starting to slide one hand down towards the hard bulge in the front of his pants. But he caught her hand and brought it up to press a kiss into the center of her palm.

“That was for you. Gotta break that dry spell and all. Next time, doll.” Her throat felt weirdly tight at the soft look in his eyes. He reached out and smoothed a tangled lock of hair out of her face, making her heart thump. Jesus, but he had moves. “Maybe I can just hold you for a little while?”

She was definitely in Heaven. “Absolutely. But, uhhh, let me find my underwear first.” Ignoring his snicker, she groped around the floor next to the bed, anchored to the mattress by his hand on her hip. Triumphant, she held them up with a grin. “Got it!”

“C’mere,” Bucky said gruffly after she managed to wiggle into her still slightly damp panties, not bothering with a shirt as she snuggled into his waiting arms. He drew her back against his front, the heated skin of his chest warming her, then rested his chin on the top of her head. With a sleepy sigh, Darcy pulled his arms tight against her, and closed her eyes.

This was turning out to be the best idea she’d ever had.

 


End file.
